Zootopia 2: Undercover Hopps
Zootopia 2 is a 3D animated action/adventure March 4 2021. The film is produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios. The film is directed by Byron Howard and Matt Groening. Cast Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps the European Rabbit Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde the American Red Fox Idris Elba as Chief Bogo the Cape Buffalo Nate Torrence as Benjamin Clawhauser the Cheetah Jack Black as Joseph Brenner the Perentie Monitor Steve Carell as Florence the Male Masai Ostrich John Malkovich as Rafe Lazarou the Komodo Dragon Ben Stiller as Gustav the Nile Crocodile John Goodman as Eric the Greater Flamingo Wanda Sykes as Mark the Ruby-throated Hummingbird Bruce Campbell as Frank the Great Horned Owl Jerry Stiller as Adam the American Lobster Jessie J as Cynthia Peafowl the Indian Peacock Tom Kenny as Freddy Slithers Snakeson "Fancy Snake" the Albino Western Diamondback Rattlesnake Owen Wilson as Tom Peafowl the Indian Peacock Paul Briggs as Hugo the American Crocodile Hank Azaria as Willy the Saltwater Crocodile Sofia Vergara as Jacob the Geoffrey"s Spider Monkey Martin Lawrence as Horace Hutan the Sumatran Orangutan Jackie Chan as Kenta Macashi the Japanese Macaque Clement Von Frankenstein as Professor Cass the Southern Cassowary Patrick Warburton as Robert the Southern Cassowary Will Ferrell as Oliver the Blue and Yellow Macaw Wallace Shawn as Reggie the Emu Bill Hader as Roy the Mallard Duck Elijah Wood as Edward the Hoopoe Patton Oswalt as Liz the Eastern Collared Lizard Matt Stone as Arthur the American Bullfrog Ian Holm as Kyle the Fire Salamander Frank Oz as Murray the Eastern Newt Jason Lee as Clearo Sharkson the Great White Shark Danny Devito as Don Pengton the Southern Rockhopper Penguin Seth Rogen as Dennis Penguinton the Emperor Penguin Chris Rock as Pete the Adelie Penguin Julia Roberts as Kelly Penguinton the Emperor Penguin Nancy Cartwright as Kobe Penguinton the Emperor Penguin Chick Matt Damon as Geoffrey the Green Iguana Scott Menville as Casey Geckoson the Tokay Gecko George Clooney as Sid Chickenson the Brown Leghorn Rooster Maya Rudolph as Hannah Chickenson the White Leghorn Chicken Pamela Hayden as Riley Chickenson the White Leghorn Chick Cody Cameron as Albert the White-backed Vulture Nicolas Cage as Professor Corvus the Common Raven Robert De Niro as Bruce the Common Raven Dave Foley as Jake the Common Raven John Leguizamo as Harry Kiwison the North Island Brown Kiwi Tress MacNeille as Holda Honeybadger the Honey Badger Alec Baldwin as Joe Komodo the Komodo Dragon Ron Funches as Steve Giraffeson the Reticulated Giraffe Michael J. Fox as Hershel the Boreal Woodland Caribou Bill Fagerbakke as Holden Hipposon the Nile Hippopotamus Raymond S. Persi as Flash Slothmore the Brown-throated Sloth Kristen Bell as Priscilla Tripletoe the Brown-throated Sloth Octavia Spencer as Penelope Otterton the North American River Otter Terry Crews as Emmitt Otterton the North American River Otter Tommy Tiny Lister as Finnick the Fennec Fox Tommy Chong as Yax the Domestic Yak Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Big the Arctic Shrew Leah Latham the Fru Fru the Arctic Shrew Brad Pitt as Koslov the Polar Bear John DiMaggio as Jerry Jumbeax Jr. the African Bush Elephant Jesse Corti as Renato Manchas the Black Jaguar Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton the Least Weasel Mark Rhino Smith as Officer McHorn the Black Rhinoceros Peter Mansbridge as Peter Moosebridge the Alaskan Moose Gita Reddy as Nangi the Indian Elephant Josie Trinidad as Dharma the Nine-banded Armadillo Josh Dallas as Rick the American Yorkshire Pig Frank Welker as Officer Pancho the Tree Pangolin Mandy Moore as Catherine the Tabby Cat Will Smith as Leon the Green Iguana Cayetano D. Flores as Katona Danger Florcat the Vampiric Black Cat Tom Hanks as Dunston Orangutan the Bornean Orangutan Tim Allen as Keegan Chimpson the Common Chimpanzee Kevin Michael Richardson as Jack Gorillaton the Western Lowland Gorilla Jim Cummings as Chuckles McHowl the Black Gray Wolf Tim Curry as Trottimus Walruston the Pacific Walrus Judy_Hopps_pose_render.png Nick_Wilde_Pose_Render.png Katona Danger Florcat.jpg FB_IMG_1527992531817.jpg Dunston Orangutan.jpg Keegan Chimpson.png Category:2021 films Category:Zootopia Category:Zootopia 2 Category:Zootopia (franchise) Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Animals Category:The Simpsons Category:The Secret Life of Pets Category:Sing Category:Minions Category:Walt Disney Animal Actors